


Tattoos

by Falco276



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Apartment, DQ smoothies, Florida AU, M/M, Oceanway, School, Tattoos, inked love, night life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falco276/pseuds/Falco276
Summary: Xigbar requested a DQ smoothie.Unfortunately, Zexion gets his request marked on his hand.
Read and Review with kudos! :3





	

**This was just a random thought that jumbled in my head... I had to write it down after I spotted a Winter gray Honda Pilot parked infront of a Tattoo store in Jacksonville, Florida. xD**

**It was a long time ago, so I had to look up on Google Maps for the correct location.**

**Note: Demyx LOVES Honda Pilots and he's not gonna regret his connections towards these badass CUVs. :3**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

 

It was a fall October morning for Zexion as he tiredly set his pencil down after an hour's worth of homework that scheduled his life on the weekends. His Algebra teacher had to be a hard going pussy and assign prolonged quizzes for thier next chapter test by Monday next week. His fingers felt too lazy to wipe out his lethargy vision from his sapphire eyes as he exhaled with a short sigh and meekly stood up while scooting the chair back in, arms stretched wide to regain his full energy kicked in as Xigbar strode in with an array of Sweetbay grocery bags adorned his arms. The wacky heartwarming smile of his seemed to warm the apartment down from the shivering cold that almost froze every object in Oceanway.

"Problem, Zex?" the freeshooter calmly walked over to the fridge as he began to unload the contents, "Let me guess. You hanged out with your friends at the Daily's foodmart and grabbed yourself a DQ?"

"Thanks for defining Brain Freeze. The equations messed up my mind for the last hour." Zexion eloquated his low moody reply and grabbed a Nature Valley chocolate chip granola bar from the retail box, heartlessly ripping the corner off to reveal the glistening perfect rectangular end.

"Don't stress on it. Besides, I don't wanna see you hanging out with friends. I gotta spend my time with you since were roomies together." Xigbar patted his friend's back as if the cloaked Schemer was his son now. "That test of yours better be aced with flying colors. I don't wanna see any red 50's invading every corner of the paper. C'mon, buddy. Ditch out that long face and let's watch some TV together."

The Freeshooter moved towards the aged living room where he flopped himself against the dusty couch while his mind attuned to which channel he comfortably settled to.

Zexion afixed his gaze towards the wall which flashed a light color every few seconds according to the TV's screen. He could grab some of his attention on Xigbar for awhile considering they saw each other every morning and night including the absence of meetups during school and work. True, the cloaked Schemer had friends and never broke apart the tradition of joining them every evening downtown into a fun nightly commotion by hanging around the bar till one o clock drunk in the morning or catch up to a joy ride around Oceanway.

The Freeshooter's whistling broke Zexion's thoughts as Xigbar pointed the remote in interest, "Hey Zex, I could go for a quick DQ from Daily's. Here, grab those keyblades and complete my errand. I'm busy watchin TV."

The clinks of three metallic blades roughly rubbed against each other as Zexion sighed dejectedly and obeyed the roomie order. Sometimes he hated it when Xigbar treated him as a servant and sometimes laughed at him by viewing him as a lousy spider even through he tried his best in school.

"Alright." Zexion stared at the floor, feeling his muttered reply didn't drown Xigbar's addicting attention from the TV as if he cradled the thing like an idolistic object of the house.

One more step towards the front door as Zexion jumped out his skin in sudden fear and shock. Gosh, his ears were too sensetive to maintain Xigbar's obnoxious reminder!

"Zex? You better not fuck my errands up with your friends!" the freeshooter muttred while taking in a sip of Bud Light from a bottle.

Zexion sighed heavily and carried his blistering annoyed feelings along with him.

_I don't even know why he came along with me as a roommate in the first place!_ His mind spoke out in silence as a cool breeze assulted his feet, the worn out Nike Airs not helping at all. It was time he decided to go to a shoe store and buy a new pair that would eternally keep his feet warm forever.

Approaching his silver 2004 Toyota Celica GT, his hand jerked back to the cold touch from the frosted handle. Great, cool breeze winters that raided Florida early October. Hurrah for the Iceshine State.

His mind backtracked to a trick that Roxas told him to prevent paralyzed hands. Carefully wrapping his sleeve around his hand, the cotton layer shielded the cold as Zexion successfully got in and turned the key in the ignition. The engine purred to life as the wipers danced from side to side, the headlights glaring deep into the foggy frosted air.

_DQ at Daily's. Right._ Exhaling while replaying Xigbar's request, the cloaked schemer switched gears and drove out of the exit of River City Apartments with ease. The pale orange streetlights and bright neon signs squaring every rundown store caught Zexion into distraction that led to his friends but he kept his promise to Xigbar that this evening he wasn't going to fuck it up as he passed by Oceanway High School (a Go Buccaneers sticker was added to the bumper after a 5 dollar discount from a glee'd in happiness Xigbar) most of teachers bugging him to work up the appetite in grades or they would be fed with more homework and quizzes.

It was horrible for him to ever experience school defined as a hellhole and home defined as an obnoxiously calm night with a 'happy go lucky' pirate dweeb.

He had to look for a more peaceful place from two of the most tempted places he'd rather die in.

The bar was his biggest failure into luring a stranger to an aggressive fight after taking in several shots of alcohol.

_Fight. Fight. Fight._

The words repeated from his crazed fans caused his heart to skip a beat.

Halting at a misty red traffic light, Zexion leaned back and relaxed, his mind drifting into his point of focus.

_DQ at Dailys._

The slight rustle of two football tickets between the Jaguars and the Buccaneers fell off from the center console like fallen leaves in a foggy Autumn day as Zexion awoke to the sudden sound and glanced down towards the dirt smeared tickets accidentally printed by Xigbar when they went for a pizza take out at Long's.

A blasting noise behind him startled his tickets into hovering somewhere else in the car as the horn signaled him to move on or the cops will arrive at any second.

Fear steaming with anger gripped the wheel as Zexion kept his cool and moved the Celica forward, not even bothering to angrily gawk a remark in return through the passenger window.

The flicked bird was all he got back as a gift as the driver sped in frustration, his level of temper held in the distance down Main Street.

Zexion blinked in confusion although he and Xigbar experienced these daily troubles as he adjusted the heater. The cold really hated his skin as the conversion to warm air started to flow in, making the interior feel like a day spa.

_DQ at Dailys._ The reminder was held in the tip of his tounge as his eyes savoured the Burger King sign just a few feet ahead. Zexion found it better that BK had better smoothies than Daily's but Xigbar was carelessly drunk to even accept the fact and stick with Dailys.

Shrugging, Zexion continued down the road, the Celica whooshing down Main Street with a splash until it gradually slowed down and halted behind a purple 97 Nissan Maxima.

His fingers tapped the wheel as his eyes struck the sign of a DQ quick stop. Heck it, didn't matter if it was a Daily's or not. Besides, Iced smoothies were the same. Looked the same, and tasted the same.

_Just get this frosted drink and get the hell out of here._ the cloaked Schemer sighed exasperated as he parked in front of a Glacier Ice commercial box and got out with a tired stretch. The end of his relaxing muscle strings comforted back to it's normal state, Zexion hummed with interest towards a 2011 Winter Gray Honda Pilot showered under the moonlight while it sat infront of a rundown building, the neon lights to  _Alley Cats Tattoo_ flashed in white.

Heck, forget about that DQ of the freeshooter's. What got his feet to walk towards the enterance anyway? It was a mystery question that swirled emotional excitement and curiosity in his stomach. His teeth chattred from the cold assualting his body as quickly tookcover for the door.

As if escaping from the manager that ran the bar down Main street, Zexion hastily shut the glass door ringing twice from the cold and indulged himself into the warmth.

And a fancy room with Wooden/Marble tile flooring while black dance club-like seaters took up one wall as the counter occupied the middle, thousands of images covering the side wall.

_Where am I?_ With his ears listening into a much softer version of "Imagine Dragons- Demons", Zexion felt like he should leave right now, considering this was not his place entirely to get a DQ smoothie or any of the Nike Airs either.

"Hello?" he called out into the calm vacant space, his worn out shoes squeaking against the tile/wooden floor as his eyes studies the images on the wall.

All of them were tribal designed varying from different shapes such as flaming skulls, celtic triquetras, New Age stars, including many different creatures such as Horses, wolves, dragons, goats, faeries, and ravens.

Zexion held his breath. He heard from his friends that tattoos felt painful but overall was amazing to wear. He dared not to question Xigbar's opinion for every ask will be an answer of "no."

Being drunk was a different opinion for the Freeshooter but he never bothered to ask him even when roofied with the burning liquid.

"May I help you?" That's when Zexion's mind warded off Xigbar's DQ smoothie or his request of Nike Airs.

He was skinny, playful, and black all over in deep affection.

His mullet blonde hair was streaked with black as his joyful personality made him smirk with a smile while he reached a hand out. "Name's Demyx Drakos."

"Zexion Collins." He stuttered slowly as if his ears already flared up with a piercing or two.

"So it seems a new customer has arrived. Don't worry. Doodling on thier parent's backs was for kids back then. I don't treat my customers into harsh pain but into smooth love engraving thier skins." Demyx purred as he whirled around from the counter and re-arranged a set of Dolphin designs dropped into the File cabinet.

The way Aquamarine and Sapphire bode into each other was the feeling that hummed greatly in deep attachment towards this spastic guy. Zexion ultimately wished that Demyx was his new roommate and not the drunk asshole Xiggy.

"By the look of your face." Demyx placed his elbow on the glass counter, the expression of obvious silence stretched every muscle string into a twang in Zexion's shuddering body. With his head turned around in spastic glee, the melodious nocturne slid a clear transparent design infront of his face, "I take it you want the dolphin consedering you're not ready for the cold."

Zexion blinked in nervous confusion as he elaborated his situation, "Thanks for suggesting me the design but-"

Demyx tried again, "Oh! You're emo! That perfect star would be good for you on the cheek!"

Zexion sighed as if defeated and didn't give up on his story, "Once again, thanks for bugging me with endless designs covering your desk at the height of the ceiling- Do you really pay any attention to your customers?"

That question got a finger to poke through the clear transparent sheets as more than 20 designs fluttered to the wooden floor revealing a giggling Demyx.

Finally, the hide and seek game was over to his dismay.

Demyx puckered his lips and bothered not to clean up the mess site for his shoes trampled every design that hid the wood/tile. "Technically not in your current mood."

Zexion sighed dejectedly and patiently waited until this guy calmed his bipolar senses to a stimulated level. Dropping his shoulder bag beside the seater, the cloaked schemer flopped down with hands rubbing his tired face.  _What is going on here? All of these people I meet everyday in Oceanway is bugging my nerves to a boiling point!_

"Need a glass?" Hands now removed from his face, Zexion dumbfoundedly cradled the water as if it fell from another planet. Treating someone like they felt right at home was one thing Xigbar should have been doing to him. Gosh, no matter how this guy acts so immature, he was still perfect for his type!

"Water?" he inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup, never underestimate the waves that cover my body." Demyx raised his shirt for Zexion to see.

It was like he showered 24/7 without any physical water or soap lushing his body, or he was reincarnated from a Dolphin in his last life. Every edge, from the neck to waist down was covered in Blue waves inking his life.

What would Zexion get his life inked with?

"So, would you be my personal happy roomie and humbly sit yourself on the dentist's chair?" Demyx beckoned his attention to a standard blue reclining chair, his Aquamarine eyes shining in excitement.

"I don't suffer from a cavity you know." Zexion reasoned out in a glumed out mood as he carefully set himself on the comfy chair.

It seemed the ceiling speakers faded out the Imagine Dragons song and moved to "Nightcore's  _Angel with a shotgun_ " as Zexion braced himself for the jovial instructions from his happy go lucky friend. "Have a design in mind yet?"

"Actually." Zexion exasperated a blowing sigh, "I was here for a DQ smoothie for my room-"

Demyx almost fell back in his chair with a snazzy response, "Aw! That's so sweet of you to do something like that!"

"Do you have DQ smoothie in hand? I need it urgently." Zexion expected this guy to act like his level of maturity.

"Oh! DQ smoothie on your hand!? I can do that for you!" Demyx flipped his customer's palm upside down, revealing the pale white skin along with bony knuckles flared up like hills.

Zexion immediately pulled his hand away and pointed towards a styrofoam cup clumsily littered next to the wastebasket, "I mean that DQ smoothie!"

Demyx inhaled realization as he slapped his forehead in giggles, "Oh!!!!! I'm such a dumbass! I didn't realize what your were requesting lately! Infact, I left another smoothie for my assisant- wait I'll be right back."

That's when the Melodious Nocturne left the cloaked schemer muttering in silence and confusion as he carefully watched his friend enter the backroom.

"Hiya Axey, could you be a good kitty and let me borrow this smoothie for a while?" Demyx stood by the doorframe and crossed his legs in a manner of asking fashion.

Fingers tapping the keyboard without a beat, the spiky redhead turned to face him with a distrusted glare, "Make sure it doesn't come back empty."

Demyx heartlessly giggled as he grabbed the cup from Axel's hands, "Don't worry, I'm gonna spare 1/4th of the cup."

Axel sat back, listening into the story of this new customer with interested nods. A smirk flared up as the pyro stood up, dressed in a black jacket over white Tee and white jeans while his shades adorned his forehead, "Alright Bubble Boy, let's meet him with style."

"Your phrases never get old!" Demyx snickered as he led Axel to the main room.

Zexion held his breath as he averted his gaze to the extra person in the room. He must have been a personal heater around this Tattoo shop, otherwise every wall was iced in a frosting foreclosure.

Red was the opposite of Brown.

Fire and water.

"Haven't seen you around here? New in town?" Axel held out his hand as Zexion shook it in confusion.

"You would'nt be asking me that question if you knew I attended Oceanway High School like you." Zexion reasoned in obviousness.

That got Axel to reply with a snazzy chuckle, "Oh! Right, we passed by each other one time wordless in the hallways!" The pyro leaned against the wall while ripping open a piece of Trident gum, "Tell me something that you don't know."

Zexion sighed as he allowed Demyx to hold his hand while the cool drag of a pen over his cheek, the air cold against its ink tracks, "I don't know how I got here."

"Alright amnesia boy, since you're new here, what kind of design did you like? Better be something raw than Demyx's over here." Axel insisted with glee as he punched his assistant's side softly while the ink pen whirred in mid air, Zexion glad to feel no toxic ink to assualt his hand for the very first time.

"Don't worry! He wanted the DQ smoothie!" Demyx happily laughed as he studied the DQ logo on the styrofoam cup.

"Take a sip bud." Axel dismissed his hand with a wave as he glanced around the room, allowing Demyx to continue his talk with his customer.

"Axel right here was my assistant for 5 years straight. We make a good amount of munny considering we're high school students into a study/work trade." Demyx drew the curve smoothly against Zexion's upper hand, causing him to shiver in response to the ink pen's whirring tip. "There's no way we're stopping our talents while we fall behind in school."

_Am I the only smart guy in this room?_ Zexion eloqated his mind as he studied Demyx and Axel. They were typical street teenagers who lived thier life in a trash can. But their unique talents remarkably must have been a surprise to him no matter how difficult the design was!

The melodious nocturne switched the tubes in the ink pen as a refill as he completed the simple outline of the DQ logo. "There, the simple task is done. Not to the more painful task.-"

"Coloring it in with-" Zexion interjected until the chain continued with Axel from the back room.

"Red! Hellcat red!" Geez, it seemed it was his faviourite color after all. Besides everybody had a unique faviourite color.

"Hold still." Demyx ordered as he began to move the ink pen up and down, smoothly filling in the logo with red. Zexion inhaled while gritting his teeth. Damn, it too painful, his mind forced him to pull away from the finishing touch. But his body remained calm and his nerves allowed him to disconnect with his thoughts as Demyx filled in the last point and exhaled with pride, "Done!"

Zexion held his own hand infront of his face. It was exactly like the DQ logo he saw on their TV commercials, it a wonder how Demyx did this all out of scratch without using a clear transparent reference!

"That's all?" he stuttered again in shocking surprise as his numbed feet awoke again while standing up with a wobble.

"Would a tenner be good?" Demyx held up a clipboard along with a small cash box.

Zexion pulled out his wallet and only counted 5 for the smoothie, "I'm only 5 away."

Demyx lobbed the stuff behind him in carelessness and heartlessly laughed in glee, "Aw, Zexy! There's nothing to worry about! Your our first customer to be getting a free tattoo giveaway! Let's show this to Mr. Hellcat right away!"

Zexion felt his whole body jerk forward as Demyx dragged him to the backroom, where Axel turned away from the computer screen and sighed, "If I see a drop absent from the cup, Dem, I'm-"

"Who cares about smoothies! Check out the DQ logo I made on his hand!" Demyx pulled Zexion's upper face of his hand as Axel nodded in awe.

"No wonder you took art classes for 3 years straight." Axel shook his head from side to side, chuckling under his breath while debating on how great his childish assistant was.

Now was the perfect opportunity to break up the 'friends' commotion. Grabbing Axel's cup, Zexion stood by the doorway, catching both of thier attention, "Thanks for the free tattoo and cup but I better go. Xigbar must be wondering where I disappeared off to this time."

"Hey, if you ever think about stopping in for another design, please don't hesitate to call us!" Demyx caught up with him at the entrance of the doors, "Please come soon, Zexy!"

"You treat your customers as cars, right?" Zexion oddly glanced at lobster boy's Winter gray Pilot covered in Celtic knots and creatures.

"Yup, I can make one for your Toyota if you like." Demyx smiled while placed his arms on his hips, it was a wonder he easily didn't adapt to the shivering cold unlike Zexion did.

"Make it another free deal for me." Zexion hugged his friend in farewell before walking towards his Celica. Staring at the DQ logo on his hand, the cloaked schemer held his words in his heart as he left the parking lot with a screech.

"Don't worry about the cup, Demyx. Grab that broom and clean this mess up." Axel rolled his eyes with a sigh as his assistant came up with a broom and a bin, ready to dump the designs back to the File cabinet in a breezy sweep.

"Yes sir!" he saluted before getting set to work.

Axel was glad to get his time out from joining his friend from the clean up time.

* * *

"Daily's closed 5 minutes ago! What got you so late!?" Xigbar ranted from the living room while hiccuping from the amount of Bud Light he took in.

Zexion opened the freezer to ice the smoothie that melted a few hours ago since he left the Alley Cats Tattoo shop, his eyes never left the mark of DQ.

He finally gave in to enter the living room with gasping sigh, "Xig, I got your DQ in my hand."

Xigbar sat up, flustered in suspicion and confusion towards the empty space that gripped Zexion's fingers, "The hell? That's not my smoothie."

"Weren't you listening or is Bud Light raiding your mind again?" Zexion tried again while he pulled the Freeshooter's vision towards the mark. "I said, I got your DQ in my hand."

Xigbar hiccuped before replying with a mutter, "Give it to me."

Letting him go with thump to the ground, Zexion thanked the gods that he was drunk and not in his usual irritated state and walked upstairs to his cramped bedroom he shares with the pirate dweeb.

It heavily stunk of smoke, alcohol, and sweat as the cloaked schemer threw himself on the unmade double bed and began to resume reading his lexicon while a card fluttered out of the pages, revealing the blank side of the 8x8.

Struck at the strange object, he curiously flipped it over to find the Alley Cats Tattoo business card with Demyx and Axel's name on it along with the number. Smiling, he'll never forget his new friends and someday wishes to get his Celica inked up in flames or abstract ice.

_Perhaps I won't start hating home or school. Thanks to Axel and Demyx who guided me to get a DQ smoothie for Xigbar._

* * *

 

**I write about the world but I'm not part of the world. xD**

**Yeah, I always view KH AU fics to be like an S &G type. But I find KH to fit with locations in America because I have no idea why. This thought occured to me when I was browsing FF.net and Ao3 on KH fics and yeah, call it KH+Florida in me. xD**

**Kudos please!**

**Falco276 out! :D**

 


End file.
